Anything for Her
by Rabbit-chwan
Summary: Basically a Ulquihime fanfiction :) A one-shot not set in bleach universe


**Rabbit: well..I have a lot of time in school ..I don't like doing work **

**Grimmjow: Finally a bleach story huh**

**Ichigo: But, it's not with us thank god, just imagine what her imagination would make…fangirls now a day completely horrifying**

**Grimmjow: meh, I don't mind Berry, we do have fun of our own in here, but I guess this is more for Uliquorra this time**

**Ichigo: S-shut up**

**Rabbit: ohh he's blushing **

* * *

"Welcome to Karakura University we welcome you all, may you all have a good year and make relationships with new people"

Orihime stood beside Ichigo and Sado during the assembly, she started to fall asleep because she was extremely bored during the assembly. She started to drool while mumbling "Leek chocolate buns" which basically scared anyone in close proximity to her. However, Ichigo and Sado were unfazed, they were already used to Orihime. "Oi, Orihime wake up the assembly is over we gotta make it to our class now" Ichigo said while shaking Orihime.

"Brussel sprouts with squid flavoured crackers." That bothered Ichigo a bit, he never liked brussel sprouts they were so mushy and just nasty in general to him, he never liked it when Yuzu packed it for him. If she was mumbling about it, that means she probably brought it for lunch, her lunch were always weird. "Comeon Orihime, we're going to be late."

"Ichi….Ah we're going to be late! But I was just capturing the squid to make the crackers…don't run away squid" she says half away causing Ichigo to sigh. "Comeon Sado already left ahead of us" Ichigo starts as he grabs her hand. "Uliquorra?" Orihime asks, seeing as it was just Ichigo she softly pulled his hand away from his. "Sorry Ichi, I'm not ready yet." Ichigo understands and leads her towards the classroom.

Luckily Ichigo and Orihime were in the same class so they could be together most of the day, Orihime just hasn't been the same ever since Uliquorra disappeared two years ago after a gang fight between the Shinigamis and the Arrancars.

Most of the Arrancars were just having hard times in life like Uliquorra and Grimmjow and they were found by Aizen, who ended up keeping them in the gang with no way of getting out, it was either stay in the gang or give up your life. Ichigo himself was part of a different group called the Vizards, they only helped when times became extremely difficult. Ichigo's case, he would help whenever a friend was in trouble. Aizen realized Uliquorra was getting to close to Orihime, they were classmates back in middle school. Everyone didn't like him but Orihime seemed to have such a close bond.

-Flashback-

"Sit down everyone we have a new student, his name is Uliquorra be nice to him everyone" Urahara said before sitting down and started to sleep.

Everyone looked at the new kid, he had a really weird appearance. He held a stoic expression as well as the fact he had two tear drops like tattoos on his face bringing colour to his pale face and coal black hair. Right away everyone then and there knew that he would not fit in with anyone in this class.

"Ah!" Urahara jumped up scaring the shit out of everyone "Please sit beside Orihime"

"HAI" Orihime puts up her hand showing Uliquorra who he should sit beside and Urahara continues to go back to sleep.

Uliquorra looks at Orihime who was still waving her hand and started to walk slowly towards the desk.

"Hi, I'm Orihime, nice to meet you Uliquorra-kun" she said smiling holding out her hand.

"Please do not speak to me woman I do not wish to make friends in the place" he said ignoring her hand

"Hmpf, my name is Orihime, O-RI-HI-ME and NOT woman, and whether you like it or not, you sit beside me, so at least try to get a long."

Uliquorra simply ignores Orihime and opens his book and starts to read. Everyone else in class though was shocked, not only did he ignore THE Orihime, with giant tits that no man could ever resist, except Ichigo but he also called her women?!

By that afternoon it spread around that Uliquorra was either gay or simply an idiot.

When the lunch bell rang Uliquorra simply took out his bento box and continued to sit in his seat, like he said he had no interest in interacting with other people in the classroom. That was his plan but if Orihime had something to do about it he would NOT eat along on his first day of school.

Orihime grabs Uliquorra by his arm and pulls him towards the rooftop ignoring all of his protests. Orihime is extremely strong when she sets her mind to it, Uliquorra could not even get out of her grip. Orihime opens the door and it shows and unbelievable beautiful scenery. The sky was just beautiful, there were slight puffy white clouds in the sky and the sun was in the perfect position in which lit up the area without it being too bright. Instantly Uliquorra saw certain people from his class, Ichigo and Ishida. They sit further away from Uliquorra but still part of his class, he had to be aware of them. Just in case they were enemies, he already found one within the group Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuga Kuchiki leader of the 6th division of the Shinigamis.

"Now Uliquorra sit down and eat your lunch with us, you don't have to talk just stay here with us" and let's go of Uliquorra hand as he starts to sit down.

Uliquorra just hopes that Rukia will not recognize him, though he has been good at erasing his tracks doesn't mean he isn't imposible to find. Much like the Shinigamis, in the Arrancar database we have nearly all the member's information now; it could be the same for them.

Everyone was already eating however Orihime opened her lunch and Uliquorra was simply dumbfounded. "Woman, are you going to eat that, it looks like it was made by a two year old." He said in monotone.

Everyone was used to Orihime's …strange cooking so no one really blamed him for his out burst. Orihime just looked at him oddly "This is my lunch so of course I'm going to eat it, and it just looks bad but it tastes really good, you want to try Uliquorra-kun?" He simply shook his head and everyone went back to eating there lunch. That was surprising not only did he insult her food he called her woman AGAIN…..Orihime probably gave up everyone thought.

Uliquorra finished his lunch and tried to escape multiple times during lunch but Orihime simply would not let him go. _Why is this woman not letting me leave? _

The bell rings signalling the end of lunch Orihime hugs Rukia good-bye and drags Uliquorra back to class. _Does she think I am going to leave, I am forbidden to do anything like that though. _

"Everyone sit down and open your books up to pg 60" Misato said. Uliquorra who did not have a text book did not move unlike everyone else who started to take the text book out from their bags or desk. Orihime noticed this and motioned Uliquorra closer. Uliquorra pushed his desk right next to Orihime's and got closer in order to read the book. School is for learning Aizen always told him, he is in school so he must learn.

"Uliquorra you are new here, please read the first page and show us where you are at." Misato asked. Uliquorra unable to see the page moved closer towards Orihime, his arm brushing against her and his breath slightly closer as he begins to read. Uliquorra reads the paragraph perfectly but says it with no emotion, impressive but boring.

Uliquorra moves away again from Orihime not noticing the slight blush that was now on Orihime's face. _This is bad, I've only known him for less than a day and I am already attracted to him. _She is tapped on the shoulder by Uliquorra "Misato-sensei wants you to read the next page"

"Ehh, oh sorry sensei" Orihime reads the paragraph with some problems but nothing really out of the normal with her.

"Thank you Orihime-chan, next time please pay attention" Orihime blushes at her comment as she was in such deep thought she didn't even realize her teacher was calling her to read.

The class continues in the same order until the end of the day. Uliquorra simply got up and started to leave as Orihime simply says "See you tomorrow Uliquorra-kun"

"Orihime, what do you think of the new kid" Rukia asks.

"Um … he's a little different b-bu-but he's nice don't get me wrong, I like sitting beside him." Orihime says while blushing. She tried her best to cover it but everyone still saw.

"Just be careful Inoue, he seems dangerous to me, I was thinking of asking Shinji about him" Ichigo says

"Don't worry Ichigo, he not like you think he is" she says smiling "Oh, we are already at my house, bye Rukia, Ichigo." And she rushed into her house to avoid anymore questions that they might have for her.

"Aizen-sama, I have successfully infiltrated into the school, I have to report there are currently 3 Shinigami in the school; Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai." Uliquorra stated.

"Good job, Uliquorra, if we can get rid of those three we can start our plan of attack. It starts within 7 days get as much information out of them as you can." Aizen said while smiling. "Oh and if you can please get information on these two people." He said while giving Uliquorra two pictures. One was a picture of Ichigo the other was a picture of Orihime.

Uliquorra had already met them today at school, he knew Orihime already more than he did the others but what did hey have to do with all of this. Uliquorra wanted to ask Aizen however their one sole rule was to never question Aizen or else they will face dire consequences. "Understood Aizen-sama" and Uliquorra walked towards his room after bowing.

The next day Uliquorra sat down next to Orihime, his usual spot but not only that he started a conversation with Orihime. "Woman, would you please show me around the town, I am new here and I do not know where everything is yet."

Orihime is stunned and completely ignored that fact that he called her woman again "Sure Uliquorra-kun meet me after class"

Orihime was in a good mood for the rest of the day, Uliquorra even ate with them during lunch again and initiated a conversation much to their surprise. However once school was starting to end Orihime became anxious, she did have a slight crush on Uliquorra for a reason not even she knows.

The bell rings and both Uliquorra and Orihime pack up there things and walk out the door in which gets them a mixed amount of stares. It makes sense, yesterday he insulted her and rejected her friendship straight in her face and today they are going out together to something that seems like a date.

They walk around Karakura, Orihime stopped in some areas telling him about some areas such as restaurants that are good, grocery stores, and she even stopped by her house for unknown reasons, it's not like Uliquorra will drop by anytime and say hello, but she did so anyways.

Time flew by without either of them knowing they were simply enjoying each other's company. It starts to rain, the attempt to rush to the nearest building but most of the stores were closed. "Use it woman" Uliquorra says as he throws his coat over Orihime's head. "I don't want you to get sick" he says softly right after that unheard by Orihime who just takes the jacket and blushes. They make their way into Urahara's shop, apparently being a teacher didn't make him enough money for him and his wife Yoruichi.

"Good afternoon Urahara-sensei, may we stay here until the rain stops"

"Sure Orihime, oh and you brought Uliquorra with you, how was it" He asks knowing something is up between the two of them

Orihime blushes as Uliquorra stays unfazed. "N-n-nothing, Urahara-sensei, I was just showing Uliquorra-kun around town."

Uliquorra looks at Orihime, not fully sure why she stuttered while Urahara simply shook his head. "Oi, Urahara stop teasing Orihime" said Yoruichi hitting Urahara across the back as he mutter sounds of pain.

"Good afternoon Yoruichi-san" said Orihime while smiling. "So, who's the boy" Yoruichi whispered now next to Orihime. Orihime blushes once again and seeing that the rain has stopped ran outside pulling Uliquorra with her.

Uliquorra thinks _Why did she run away what was asked of her, also why did that women look so familiar, something about the two of them seemed different. _Uliquorra thinks through all of the people in Aizen's database in which told the members of the Shinigamis but he still couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"Ne, Uliquorra-kun, c-could you forget what happened in there?" she looks directly into his eyes pleadingly. He simply just nodded his head and no more words were exchanged for the rest of the way. They just walked basking in the sunlight and admiring the view of the town together.

Days pass and Uliquorra became closer to the group, much thanks to Orihime. Uliquorra also had some excuse to bring Orihime out after school, such as 'he needed to buy something, he forgot where some of the hot spots were and he wanted to try Karakura's food.' By now everyone was suspicious about what was going on between them. Even Ichigo was shocked by Uliquorra expression when he was with Orihime.

During lunch Orihime was sitting next to Uliquorra, and strangely enough, he was eating some of her food, and didn't look very disgusted, maybe it was just because he showed no emotion in the first place. Ichigo and Rukia were watching both of them carefully. The third day Uliquorra came into school Ichigo started to get suspicious and asked Shinji about him despite Orihime's wishes. His suspicions were correct he learned he was part of the Arrancars but he also had a talent of making people 'disappear.'

The day after he told Rukia right away, though they knew he was no good there was no denying how happy he made Orihime. For now they will just watch, any move to hurt Orihime they would face both Ichigo and the Shinigamis. During lunch Uliquorra studied Ichigo patiently, he still didn't understand why Aizen wanted information on both Ichigo and Orihime, they both seemed pretty normal other than the fact that they hung out with the Shinigamis. If it was that simple why he not asked information on Sado or Ishida, they both did the same. Two more days until the plan is set in motion, he didn't want to get Orihime involved, he just didn't know why though, he has never cared for anyone else before.

The bell rang again and they went off into class except Uliquorra who was called down to the office as he had to leave school early for an appointment.

Uliquorra walks outside from the school yard picked up by Grimmjow in an electric blue jaguar. Ichigo's seat was in the perfect position to watch Uliquorra leave from the school, suspicious in where he was going in the middle of the school day. Ichigo's gaze was met to Grimmjow's and he gave a feral grin getting Ichigo to glare back to him.

"So who's the orange top?" Grimmjow asks Uliquorra as soon as they enter inside the car. "Orange top, do you mean Ichigo?"

Grimmjow grins "Ichigo huh, I'm gonna make him mine." Uliquorra simply stares at Grimmjow but later goes back to looking out the window. Two days left meant two days left with Orihime.

"Go in, Aizen wants to speak to you about the new plans" Grimmjow says leading Uliquorra into Aizen's meeting room. Once Uliquorra enters the room the temperature drops and intensity is sensed in the air.

"Uliquorra, what information have you gotten for me." Aizen asks smiling. Smiling is NOT a good sign, if any kid saw him they'd shit their pants then and there but it was Uliquorra, he showed indifference to the atmosphere.

"There is nothing really different about them, they seem normal from the last few days of interaction." Uliquorra stated. Aizen continued to smile and said "Good, then we can move up the plans to tomorrow, we are going to eliminate all of the Shinigamis tomorrow."

_Tomorrow?!_ "Understood." Uliquorra said knowing he could not ask any questions especially to Aizen. Aizen looks down at Uliquorra, "As a simple gift for all of your hard work, I'll allow you to keep one person safe, we are going to reek havoc after all" Aizen says. Uliquorra looks slightly shocked at the comment.

"One…person…." "Kidnapped this person and bring them here, this will be the only safe haven, only ONE person though, everyone else has been told the same thing, do what you have to do."

"Understood, Aizen-sama" Uliquorra said as he started to leave the room. The door was shut leaving Aizen alone to continue working on his plans.

"Ne, Ichi, what do you think of Uliquorra-kun" Orihime asks eyes away from Ichigo, who at the moment was walking her home.

"He's fine Orihime, if you like him, I'm fine with it." Ichigo says bluntly not wanting to tell Orihime the truth about him.

"E-E-ehhhhh, Ichi what are you talking about, I never said I liked Uliquorra-kun" she stutters out fully flushed.

Ichigo sighs "Even though you've never said it, everyone thinks you like him."

Orihime starts to pout "Fine, I DO like him, how did everyone find out so fast." Ichigo starts to chuckle at her pouting face, "Well maybe because of the fact you went out with him EVERYDAY."

Both of them are now at Orihime's house and they see Uliquorra there at her door. _How did he know where her house was? _Ichigo thought.

Uliquorra looks up to Orihime looking grim, his last words were "Woman I'm sorry." Ichigo was shocked what did he mean by that, next thing he knew he was knocked at the back of the head, losing consciousness hearing Orihime screaming for help as he was placed in a car that had just pulled up next to them. The licence plate was to blurry for Ichigo to see as he passes out right in front of Orihime's house.

"Oi, Ichigo, ICHIGO! WHERE'S ORIHIME" a voice says as he gets hit across the head. He wakes up immediately as soon as he recognizes that voice, it was Rukia. "Shit, where's that Bastard!" Ichigo says getting up slowly "Uliquorra, he took Orihime."

"Ichigo you idiot you were suppose to watch her not let her get taken, the Arrancars must be up to something." Rukia stated worried "She is not suppose to be involved with any of this."

"Rukia it's okay we'll get her back, I'll call Shinji to organize the Vizards, you go and get the Shinigami's ready, tell them it's time to face Aizen." Rukia shook her head and ran towards Shinigami's hideout while Ichigo got up and started his way to the Vizards.

"Uliquorra-kun where are you taking me?" Orihime asks shocked now in the back seat of the car with both Uliquorra and a blue haired man. "To a safe place" was his response. "But Uliquorra" she started but was interrupted by Grimmjow. "Shut up, Bitch he is doing this for you. Completely shocked she doesn't say a word the rest of the way hoping Ichigo is safe after Uliquorra knocked him out.

"Yo, Shinji, they took Orihime we gotta act now" Ichigo said running into the base. Shinji looks at Ichigo "You mean that emo dude took the big breasted chick?" Ichigo gives him a hard hit to the head, correct but use their names next time asshole. Or next time I'm going around town calling you flamboyant gay. Shinji looks shocked at his threat, he knew Ichigo would DEFINATLY go through with it. If any more people thought he was gay he would have extreme troubles in finding a girlfriend.

"Fine Ichi, so Uliquorra took Orihime huh?" Shinji restated. "Yea, and it seems like Aizen is up to something too, Gin was acting strange during school, I got some information from him but not much." Ichigo said. Shinji looks at Ichigo, stands up and pats him on the shoulder while walking pass "Don't worry, we'll save her, just be ready to fight for her."

"Yes" Ichigo said and ran towards his room to get ready.

"Commander Yamamoto, it has begun" Rukia stated to the leader of the Shinigamis. "Do we have you're permission to battle."

"Rukia, what information do you have for us first" the commander replied

"Aizen Sousuke, is preparing for a large battle with us using Karakura as it's field. Orihime Inoue has been captured by the Arrancar Uliquorra and was taken about 2 hours ago. Their current location is at Las Noches as well as the amount of the army is unknown. It is estimated 10 extremely strong members as well as 200 weaker members of the Arrancar." Rukia stated.

"Understood, Rukia please get ready all 13 divisions and prepare attack on Las Noches"

"Yes Commander" Rukia said and left the room.

"Uliquorra-kun, please tell me why you are doing this" Orihime looked right into his eyes. Uliquorra was taken aback by her plee. "I'm sorry woman, this is the only way I can save you, in mere hours Karakura is going to be sent into a battle in which none has ever seen before. If I can just keep you safe then I am okay." he said in a monotone voice.

"Uliquorra…..what's going to happen to Karakura." Orihime grips her hands tightly. "A fight, one that will destroy all of Karakura." Uliquorra stated. "U-U-Uliquorra, why are you doing this, we can stop this, just let me talk to Ichi, he'll stop all of this, we'll both be safe." Uliquorra goes over and hugs Orihime, "I'm sorry, this is the only way." Tears threaten to make its way out of Orihime's eyes.

"Sorry to break this touching moment" Grimmjow says as he walks in "but Boss wants you outside fighting. Don't worry, I won't hurt your pretty little thing Uliquorra."

Uliquorra gets off of Orihime and starts to walk towards the door ignoring the screams of Orihime.

"Aizen-sama, I'm here." Uliquorra reported. "Good, now we shall wreak some havoc." Aizen said smiling. Uliquorra looked around him, he knew most of the people, each were holding a weapon of their choicel Starrk with a gun, Nnorita with a blade, Yami using small knives. With everyone there, they step outside, preparing for battle.

"So, girlie, who's this Ichigo fella?" Grimmjow asks. Orihime simply just ignores Grimmjow completely as she was worried about Uliquorra. Within a few second Grimmjow got impatient and grabbed Orihime by her neck. "I asked you a question, bitch." Orihime tried to get his hand away from her throat but she had no chance. "Now will you answer me!" she shakes her head in fear, who knows what else this man would do to her if she didn't say yes. Orihime is put down coughing as air is sent back into her lungs. Once she stops coughing she responds to him.

"Ichi, is one of my friends, his mother is Masaki, and his father is Isshin. They run a doctor's clinic, but his mother passed away when he was five. He has two sisters, him being the oldest in the family. And he WILL come to save me" Orihime said.

Just as she finished her sentence a banging came from the door. With the third bang the door came down. Ichigo came out through the doors, and he was pretty pissed. "Fuck, Orihime, thank god, you're safe, I checked every single room and no one was in there, I thought you were gone." Just then Ichigo noticed the marks around her neck. "Did you do this to Orihime, you asshole!" Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow merely smirks "Whatcha gonna do about it, Berry?" As he finishes his sentence Ichigo grabs Grimmjow by his neck and slams him against the wall. Grimmjow easily gets out of his grip, "Easy Berry, the bitch is fine, I wouldn't harm Uliquorra's little girlfriend anyways."

Both Ichigo and Orihime pause for a second "GIRLFRIEND!" "Sigh, did Uliquorra not tell you, we could only bring one person here, the rest will die or get harmed, so you had to be pretty important. I picked myself just to tick Aizen off, I hate that prick" Grimmjow said with a smile.

"So, she's safe here correct?" Ichigo asked. "Like I said Berry, anyone in this tower is safe at the moment is safe, the others are already going to the Shimigami's base" Grimmjow said shrugging. "I understand then, Orihime you have to stay here, I'll send Rukia to check up on you later, oh and" Ichigo punches Grimmjow across the face, "that was for Orihime, even if she's not hurt a lot." Ichigo leaves the room as Grimmjow's face becomes a bloodied mess; he already knew he had a broken nose.

Grimmjows starts to laugh manically "I knew I liked that Berry, I guess for him and Uliquorra I'll keep you safe here."

Orihime looks at Grimmjow "I can…tell you his number I guess." "Naw, there's more fun in the chase" he smirks leaving a quiet tension between them.

"Yo Shinji, change of plans, fight's moved to Shinigami's base." Ichigo says through his cell phone. "Got it, Ichi, meet you there, let's have some fun." And the line was cut. Ichigo then dialled Rukia "Yo, Rukia get over to Las Noches and pick up Orihime, wait until the battle's over, she's safe at the moment." "Got it Ichigo, Shinji told me about the Arrancars coming here, we're getting prepared now." "Good, I'm on my way, be careful." And Ichigo hung up.

Ichigo made his way to the Shinigami's base. "Yo, Byakuya, did I miss anything while I was gone." "Not much some of the weaker Arrancars came but they were beaten easily, we are just waiting for the main force now." He responded. Just as he said that a bullets grazed his cheek and out came the main members of the Arrancars 1 through 10…well minus 6 cause Grimmjow didn't want to fight. Like clockwork, the captains of each smaller gang met to fight their rivalling number. Except Ichigo went to fight Uliquorra intend of letting the medical members fight, they are just needed to take care of the members who have fallen. Plus, Ichigo needed to talk to Uliquorra.

Ichigo runs up right before Uliquorra prepared to defend if he attacks "Uliquorra, you gotta explain something to me. Why are you doing this, you are not doing Orihime any good if you fight the Shinigamis."

Uliquorra simply stares into Ichigo's eyes. Uliquorra pulls out his katana and starts to attack Ichigo completely ignoring his question. His blade was bet by Ichigo's own blade and they began a sword fight unaware of their surroundings. Ichigo was pissed now "ULIQUORRA! STOP FIGHTING NOW AND WE CAN STOP AIZEN TOGETHER!" Ichigo was distracted by the expression Uliquorra gave him. Uliquorra had no expression most of the time, but it was something he said that made Uliquorra make that expression. It was something so venerable, like he couldn't do anything against Aizen. With a seconds pause Ichigo was stabbed through the stomach and he falls forwards towards Uliquorra. Uliquorra pulls out his sword from Ichigo and he falls to the ground spitting blood. Uliquorra looked back towards Ichigo once more and continued towards the battle.

Uliquorra continues to walk unfazed, he knows what he has to do now. "Aizen-sama I have killed Ichigo Kurosaki, what do you wish of me to do?"

Aizen looks up as he was looking down deep in thought. "Simply just stay with me at the moment, protect me if you must." Uliquorra nodded his head waiting for any person to come near Aizen. A person was coming through the debris, Uliquorra got ready, about to attack and….he turns towards Aizen reaching to stab him through the heart.

-BANG-

Uliquorra was shot from the back, his last view was Aizen smiling before fading to black. He fell to the pavement his last words were "Sorry…Orihime" as he breathes his last breath. Out from the shadow came Gin, Aizen's right hand man. He smiled, "I've done what I was suppose to Aizen-sama, I shall leave now." "Understood, such a shame when they fall in love" he looks with pity towards Uliquorra.

Ichigo witnessed the whole ordeal and was consumed with anger. All along he was trying to kill Aizen, he was trying to get back to Orihime. Ichigo was already fixed up by the fourth squad but was still bleeding a large amount. He had to save Uliquorra for Orihime though. He used the last bit of his strength and stabbed Aizen from the back, making him drop to his knees, but Aizen wouldn't give up without a fight. Aizen grabbed his own sword holding his wound and started to attack Ichigo. Since both were heavily wounded either side could win at the moment.

Within few minutes the both were down, both were barely breathing. The Shinigamis have won the battle, Yamamoto walked over to Ichigo and Aizen placing him into restraints and Ichigo was sent to squad four again for medical help. Uliquorra was left on the ground still bleeding. No sense in saving a dead man…then the world went black.

Ichigo woke up four days later with both Orihime and the blue haired bastard at his side. Ichigo wasn't sure if she was crying because Ichigo was awake or she finally recognized that Uliquorra was dead and he was not coming back no matter what, she could not bring people back to life.

Ichigo patted her head, knowing how much worry she felt within the last few days, her whole life has become much like a roller coaster but he promised himself that he would stay by her side until she got better.

-End of Flashback-

"Ichi, I told you, I'm fine you don't have to hold my hand when walking to class" she pouts. "I'm doing this because I want to." Ichigo stated. "Come on our first period is history, and as much as I would rather skip it, you like it, plus I heard Yoruichi is teaching it."

"EH, Yoruichi can teach history" "Yea I was surprised too, but either way let's go." Ichigo said still pulling her arm. Both of them were met at the door by Yoruichi, _Ichigo was right_ Orihime thought. Her back was facing the door and she gives Orihime a wink "Someone's waiting for you outside." Orihime and Ichigo started to make their way outside but Yoruichi pulls back on Ichigo's arm telling him 'Orihime only.' He was about to protest but knowing Yoruichi, he had no chance at all.

Orihime walked outside unsure of which person wanted to find her. _Hm, is there something I had to give someone? Or did someone want to know if Ichigo and I were dating..again. The person who was waiting for her was underneath a tree, the leaves were fluttering in the wind and he turned towards her. "_Uliquorra" she whispered shocked. He looks at her and states "Woman." Making her tear up with both anger and relief, "I told you my name is Orihime, O-RI-HI-ME!" she jumps into his arms knocking them both to ground below them crying her tears onto his shirt. He smiles "I'm back…Orihime."

* * *

**Rabbit: Sooo that's the end of it. It was really for my friend she just LOVES Uliquorra and Orihime together, well same with me :P just not as much as her**

**Ichigo: hoped you liked the story **


End file.
